LANathon
LANathon was a four day event hosted by Alex Sakach. The idea of it began when Mikey McDonald and Alex bought Mech Assualt 2 earlier on the first evening of it. After the two played a few games of it, they decided it would be a great game to LAN (Local Area Networking). That night, the two got Dave Curran, Julian Kuk, Brendan McLoughlin and Giovanni Colantonio for a four player LAN battle. The night was so amazing that the boys decided to extend the event out to more people for another three days. =4 Days= The LANathon went on for 4 days straight at Alex Sakach's house. Each night brought its own charm and uniqueness to the event. Night 1: LANathon From Hell The forementioned night consisted of hours of Mech Assault 2 multiplayer. This night brought upon the birth of a phrase that would be used for the rest of the week; 'Motherfuckers on the hill'. G began yelling this to his teamate, BMac, anytime he saw an enemy. He'd also yell 'Motherfucker in the air' any time someone utilized a flying mech. The night also brought upon countless amazing matches. In one noteworthy game, Alex Sakach managed to defeat eveyone in one kill multiplayer by running around in the extremely weak human form. Since G had died earlier he was running around the stage in the same costume as a ghost. Therefore, Dave mistook Alex for G allowing Alex to freely rome without anyone trying to kill him. Eventually everyone else blew each otehr up and he was claimed victor. After a long night, the men finally called it quits but agreed to hold at least 2 more in the following days. Night 2: LANathon: Second Wind The follow up to the previous night found the crew bringing in a few different people. G, Alex, Mikey, and Dave were joined by Jake Farrar and Sutton Dewey. That night, they picked up two copies of Ghost Recon 2 for Xbox and LANed that. Before that however, Farrar brought over his Wii and Pokemon Battle Revolution. He brought Team Shit online. During this session, the team managed to come down to a draw against a team they had no buisness coming close to beating. It was one of the greatest recorded victories for the Elders. After this, multiple games of Ghost Recon's multiplayer ensued. The men eventually became able to completely defend the game's airstrip. This also brought about a controversy that was to last all week. During a defense mission at the dam, Mikey became enraged after being shot in the head. He blamed the death on G, claiming that the position he was standing in got him killed. An elongated argument ensued that became one of many of the week's pinnacles. During this night, Mikey also found the Crow's Nest, which he remained in through most of the week. No one knows where it is to this day. Night 3: LANathon: The Third Age The third edition brought even more people for the LAN. The men focused more on Halo 2 through the day, playing a nearly hour-long game of CTF in Coagulation, but Ghost Recon also made an appearance. Though a solid day, it didn't contain as many ridiculous moments as the previous days. G showed up at around 11 for a few Ghost Recon missions, and Jack Samels even burst in at 1 AM to jump in a few games. The event served more as a rest day in preperating from the finale to come from the next day. Night 4: LANaton: A Farewell To Arms In a dazzling finale, LANathon brought the most people together for an all day LAN and barbeque. The day started solely focused on the food element, and making sure sponsors Heinz and Mountain Maze were satisfied with photographic evidence of their involvement. Then the gaming ensued with a handful of Gears of War matches. However, many people were there so the 2 on 2 matches excluded too many. As a result the men attempted to set up Call of Duty 2, to no avail. During this setup, Alex found out Soldier of Fortune 3 had been officially announced, leading him to run from his room to the kitchen for a post it note. In the process, he accidenetly kicked Franco Campese's XBox 360 over. This resulted in the system burning the Call Of Duty 2 disc, putting that LAN idea to rest. Then men settled for more Ghost Recon that night in a few competitve matches. Defense matches came afterwards eventually. The event brought the marathon to a great close, bringing back all of the inside jokes from the week together. From a few of the attendees, they were quoted as saying it was the highlight of summer 2007. =The Three= Only three men were present at all 4 nights of the LANathon. Of course, Alex Sakach was there for each, as was Mikey McDonald. Giovanni Colantonio is the third. G almost missed the cut, but he managed to show up last minute on night 3.